Permintaan Malam Tahun Baru (2)
by 69CoolAndCold69
Summary: Sasuke suami tampan tapi gak waras, Naruto seorang hokage bijak tapi nyeselin, Sakura? Istri perhatian, yang kita bahas disini tentang tahun baru 2017 yang menjadi bencana bagi Sakura #BadSumarry #Mforsave [Edited] ehem, yang belum baca bagian 1nya silahkan baca dulu,


**Permintaan Malam Tahun Baru (2)**

 **Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : Gaje, humor garing, lemon? (let's look if there is any lemon there), pasaran idenya, dll.**

 **Gak suka fic ini? click 'back' button guys.**

 **DLDR**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _'Chapter lanjutan dari PMTB (1)'_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disuatu pagi yang cerah.

Sakura dan Sasuke sedang menjemur pakaian.

Pfftt! Yang bener aja! Nanti malam kan tahun baru, kenapa Sasuke malah disuruh untuk membantu istrinya menjemur pakaian.

Sungguh tidak berkelas.

"Sasuke-kun, tinggal dikit lagi, tolong ya~. Aku mau memasak." ujar Sakura.

"Hn."

Yah, setidaknya dia mendapat hari libur dari sang Hokage.

"Yo, Sasuke." tiba-tiba Naruto datang. dan menyapanya.

'Sepertinya Naruto mempunyai indera ke-6, aku baru saja menyebut hokage dalam batin, kenapa dia benar-benar muncul' batin Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Lihat, aku mempunyai misi untukmu Sasuke! hehehe." ujar Naruto.

'LAGI?! AKU BARU SAJA LIBURAN BAKA'

"Ini dia. Misi ini sangat penting Sasuke, aku harap kau dapat menyelesaikannya. Ini demi kesejahteraan keluargamu."

Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya, bertanya-tanya apa maksud ucapan Naruto. Lalu Sasuke pun mengambil gulungan kertas yang di berikannya, dan membukannya.

Sasuke menatap kertas itu dengan ekspresi terkejut dan jawdrop.

'Apa-apaan...'

Jelas saja Sasuke terkejut, sudah diberi libur, tapi ternyata ada misi dadakan, misinya juga tidak mudah.

"Naruto apa-" kata-katanya terpotong begitu saja.

"Wah, Naruto, kenapa kau kemari?" ujar Sakura tiba-tiba. Ia melangkah keluar.

"Aku ingin memberinya sedikit misi Sakura, tidak apa-apa kan? ini tentang tahun baru malam nanti-ttebayo." ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Oh, tidak apa... Aku merasa kasihan. Dia akhirnya menjemur pakaian karena tidak ada misi" ujar Sakura dengan senyuman meledek.

Tahun kemarin saja Sakura sampai menangis karena mencegah Sasuke agar tidak pergi menjalani misi, kenapa tahun ini jadi tidak peduli?

"Hei, tapi kau yang menyuruhku Sakura..." balas Sasuke tak terima.

Enak saja, Sasuke juga lebih suka tidur-tiduran daripada menjemur pakaian. Lagipula, kalaupun dia bosan, dia pasti akan berlatih dan tidak melalukan pekerjaan seperti ini.

"Naruto, kita perlu bicara." kata Sasuke tajam.

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan seperti-

'Ada apa lagi sih? kan misimu sudah aku berikan! kau harusnya berterima kasih'

Sasuke membalas tatapan itu dengan-

'Mati saja kau! Jangan lari, kita perlu bicara'

Naruto merinding, aura Sasuke terlihat sangat menyeramkan.

"Jaa, Sakuraaa." Naruto melambaikan tangan dan pergi dengan Sasuke.

-set

Sasuke dan Naruto berhenti di dekat semak-semak, tidak jauh dari tempat sebelumnya.

"Kau gila, Naruto." ujar Sasuke kesal. Temannya ini memberikan misi rank S, dan ini akan menghancurkan harga dirinya.

"Ini adalah hal gila yang paling ingin kau lakukan, Sasuke." cibir Naruto. ia pun menyeringai.

"Apa?! Tidak!-" ingin rasanya Sasuke membalas semua perkataan Naruto, dan juga membuat dia tersiksa dengan klakson telolet.

"Sudah, jangan membantah-ttebayo! ini perintah dari Hokage a.k.a Uzumaki Naruto. Jadi terimalah saja Hahahahh!" Naruto tertawa.

"Aku menyesal telah memilihmu di pemilu tahun kemarin, harusnya aku golput." Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya di dada, dan menatap Naruto kesal.

Harusnya Sasuke tahu diri, dia kan cuma punya satu tangan.

"Sudah jangan mengeluh. Jaa, Sasuke. Semoga berhasil dengan misimu!" Naruto melambaikan tangan dan hilang dalam kepulan asap.

'Naruto, Kau akan mati setelah aku menyelesaikan misi ini'

"Aku harus memastikan sesuatu..." gumam Sasuke cemas.

-drap drap drap

Sasuke berlari terburu-buru kerumahnya. ia terlihat sangat khawatir.

Setelah sampai ia cepat-cepat membuka dan memeriksa lemarinya.

"A..." Sasuke kehabisan kata-kata.

'T-tidak mungkin. I-ini...'

.

.

.

Sama seperti tahun kemarin, beberapa warga dari luar desa juga ikut berpartisipasi dalam acara tahun baru ini, desa Konoha juga telah menyediakan 2017 kembang api dengan model baru.

Naruto dan istrinya Hinata juga ikut membantu. Tentunya juga teman-teman mereka.

"Hey, Naruto. Kemana si Sasuke?" tanya Shikamaru yang sedang mengeluarkan barang-barang. Teman-teman yang lain pun juga ikut bertanya-tanya.

Pasalnya, 2 tahun belakangan ini, Sasuke tidak pernah muncul atau membantu teman-temannya.

"Menjalani misi." jawab Naruto pendek.

Shikamaru dan yang lainnya hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala, pasti Sasuke akan sulit menyelesaikan misi itu.

.

.

.

Malam harinya. Di pusat desa Konoha.

"Sasuke-kun, sudah selesai misinya?" tanya Sakura.

"Sudah." jawab Sasuke dengan senyum paksa.

Padahal didalam pikirannya, ia sudah membuat skenario cara membunuh Naruto dengan sangat kejam.

"Dimana Sarada?" Sasuke menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, tapi dia tidak menemukan putri yang dia cintai itu.

"Dia sedang bersama teman-temannya, sebentar lagi pasti datang." ujar Sakura.

"Oh... hmmm... Sakura dimalam tahun baru ini aku punya permintaan." ucap Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan memelas.

Sakura mengangguk tapi ia langsung cepat-cepat menatap horor suaminya dan mengingat kejadian yang lalu

.

 _'Malam tahun baru ini, aku punya permintaan'_

 _'Kalo_ _aku bisa, aku ingin mengabulkannya'_

 _Kamu tidak perlu melihat petasan... itu tidak penting'_

 _'lebih penting kalau kita bermain saja,_ sayang~'

' _Ahhh~ ah~ Sasuke-kun..'_

 _'Masih ada beberapa ronde lagi sayang, ini belum seberapa'_

 _Dan setelah kejadian itu Sakura sulit berjalan, Sasuke pun dihukum atas semua itu._

 _._

"Aku tidak mau mengabulkannya." ujar Sakura tak terima. Dia malu sekali jika mengingat kejadian itu.

"Aku memaksa." Sebenarnya juga Sasuke tidak mau menjalankan misi ini.

Tersisa waktu 10 menit sebelum kembang api dinyalakan.

"Pamaaaan, dimana papa dan mama?" tanya Sarada.

"Mungkin mereka pergi ketempat lain." jawab Naruto. Ia menyeringai.

'Semoga berhasil Sasuke teme hahahaha'

-brak

"Sasuke-kun aku tidak mau melakukannya!" teriak Sakura.

Sakura masih sayang nyawa, dia tidak mau mati konyol karena suaminya yang tampan tapi tidak waras ini.

"Tolonglah Sakura..." ia menatap melas Sakura. Dan merasa tersiksa karena misi ini, sekaligus senang sih.

Sasuke beranjak ke lemari dan memakai sesuatu.

Yang ternyata kostum kucing? halloween kan sudah berakhir?

"Sakura... Ayolah bermain bersamaku..." pinta Sasuke dengan suara yang berat. Padahal kalau dikomik mungkin akan muncul perempatan didahinya.

'Lu...lucunya...' batin Sakura merona.

2 telinga kucing dibagian kepala, ekor kucing, gigi palsu kucing, mata palsu kucing, jaket kucing.

Niat amat ya.

"Ayo sayang~ kita main..." Sasuke benci meniru suara kucing, jadi ia hanya sedikit memberatkan suara.

"Gimana kalau 30 ronde saja. hmmm~"

'Sasuke baka' Sakura merona, suaminya tahu saja apa yang membuat dia bisa mengalah.

"B-baiklah." ujar Sakura

"Katanya kau tidak mau... hmm..."

"Ahhh~ Sasuke-kun"

Internet Positif*

Uncensored Version Link In Description*

Dan dimulai lagi pertempuran mereka berdua, Get Well Soon Sakura, semoga cepat sembuh dari kelumpuhanmu besok.

Owari

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Omake

.

.

.

Sasuke menatap kertas itu dengan ekspresi terkejut dan jawdrop.

Misi

Untuk : Uchiha Sasuke

Rank : S

Tema : Membahagiakan Sakura

Bahan : Kostum kucing

Goal : Pakai kostum kucing yang kusuruh di malam tahun baru dan bermainlah bersamanya-ttebayo. *aku sudah menaruh kostumnya di lemarimu*

'Mati kau Naruto' batin Sasuke.

Peduli amat sampai-sampai sahabatnya menulis misi ini. Sasuke melihat note yang telah diberikan oleh Naruto.

Note for Sasuke : Aku juga melakukan misi ini-ttebayo jangan khawatir.

'Kau Hokage mesum sialan'

.

.

True True Owari


End file.
